Project - Confusion
by Kagamine Kyo
Summary: This is a very random fanfiction about a project kyo and yuki have to do together about their family and then from there they just go through a random series of event including jumping out of a window
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Fruits basket in anyway :D**

It was just a normal school day until the most dreadful thing that Yuki could ever hear rang in his ears .

"Kyo, Yuki, the two of you must write an oral presentation on your family." MrS Yakamikoji stated.

"NO!" yelled Yuki " I WON'T DO THIS PROJECT"

Kyo obviously not paying attention asked "Umm, What project"

"The one where we have to write about our family... weren't you listening?" Yuki asked Kyo as if he was the dumbest person on the earth.

"No, I never listen in class." Kyo stated as if it was an obvious fact that everyone in the world knew.

"So that's why you fail everything" Yuki said sarcasticly

"well... not EVERYTHING... but most things..." Kyo said too dumb to even relise it was sarcasm.

"That's sad" Yuki whispered almost laughing at how dumb the cat really was.

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Mrs Yakamikoji "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE NOW GO!"

"but my family is umm... well..." Stuggling for words to say Kyo butted in...

"Annoying, messed up, retarted, stupid, idiotic, child-like perverts... all of the above sweetheart" Kyo said without thinking... as usual.

"Don't call the teacher, probably thirty years older than you that" called out a shoked Yuki.

"KYO SOHMA I AM ONLY FIFTEEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!" a verry agrovated teacher yelled.

Kyo shocked and struggling for words to say just answered "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHIGN IT WAS YUKI!" the only answer from his teacher was detention... "WHAT DID I DO!" yelled Kyo, Yuki now laughing in the backround at this strange turn of events "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"KYO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I SAID... DETENTION..." Exclaimed the teacher.

"but..." Kyo stammered just to be cut off by none over than his teacher... again

"NO! NO BUTS!"

"WHAY AM I THE ONE WHO ALWAYS ENDS UP IN TROUBLE!"

"because..."

"BECAUSE WHAT?... AND BECAUSE ISN'T EVEN AN ANSWER!"

"because i'm hot" interupted Yuki.

"yep" replied the teacher winking at Yuki which creeped Kyo... and the rest of the class out alot.

"Eww... but still it's unfair" Kyo said bringing the subject back to him. the teacher walks over to Kyos desk and crouches in front of it and looks Kyo in the eyes and says...

"well... Kyo... I think... NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU!" said the teacher which again left the whole class in silence.

"*gasp* the teacher just swore" yelled Tohru very surprised at this statement.

"who cares" said Kyo depressed as he knows what the teacher said was true, Tohru notices this and says

"Kyo well... Umm... you're cute" Kyo very surprised at this looks at Tohru like she's crazy and is about to say something until Yuki interups him with

"Miss Honda... I-I l-lo-love.. y-" Yuki stops mid sentanced as Kyo interupted him with

"SHUT. UP. YUKI. EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE TOHRU AND SHE LIKES YOU... SO. JUST. MAKE. A. MOVE. ALREADY."

"really Yuki-kun? you l-love me?" Stuttered Tohru... Yuki just nodded unsure of what to say.

"You know we're still in class" interupted the teacher

"You know we're still in class" immitated Kyo "NO ONE GIVES A SHIT!"

"no you dont give a shit" stated Yuki calmly.

"KYO, YUKI! JUST GO... NOW!" replied the teacher

"fine, bye Miss Honda..." Yuki said still a little shy as just telling her that he loved her.. Kyo just sat there like nothing had happened "aren't you suppose to be comming with me"

"Technically yes... but... i don't want to"

"you don't have a choice Kyo"

"I'll throw you out the window if you don't come with me" thretened Yuki...

"oh wow!" said kyo sarcastically "I jump out the window all the time rat, so what do you think that's going to do..."

"I could just crack your neck right now" stated Yuki calmly knowing that he had won and he did Kyo got up out of his chair and walk out the classroom waiting for Yuki to collect the papers and leaving the whole class wondering how yuki done that to which yuki replied "It's a secret"

**In the detention room**

"are you just gonna make yours up" asked Yuki. Kyo didn't respond as he was still trying to get over the fact that he had to work with Yuki.

"You start" said Kyo after he was over his little sulk "I'll write whatever you say for you okay"

"Okay, fine... My parents were - the were horrible the end"

"Yuki" said Kyo now getting annoyed because for one reason that was what he was going to say.

"Fine... My parents were kind of like a gang, you cross or mess with them, they beat you up. but they were beautiful people which helped them fool almost anyone, I look more like my mother-" Yuki was cut off there as Kyo started laughing at that remark but he stopped when he got a death stare from Yuki "Ayame takes after father" he contined "Ayame is my elder brother, he is uh... different... When I was younger, I remember only talking to him once but I was shunned now everyday it seems like he is trying to make up for it but he's just soo... like Ayame..."

"Great we're done" Kyo said practically running to the door.

"HEY!" yelled Yuki "remember we both have to do this"

"I doubt that anyone wants to know about my life"

"we still have to do it, besides I'd like to know" a now curious Yuki stated

"*sigh* fine... Well... My father he kind of use to abuse me as a child... well more like kill me he hated me ever since I was born. He had scars all over him and dark hair. I actualy don't look like either of my parents... If I didn't know any better I would have though I wasn't realated to them at all."

"What about your mother?" asked Yuki

"I don't really remember much about her I mean she died when I was five" Said Kyo

"how?"

Kyo almost on the verge of tears very weakly said "Suicide..."

"That sucks" Yuki said bluntly

"you think" Kyo said silent tears running down his face

"It's okay Kyo, you can cry" Yuki hugs Kyo only to be pushed off

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AINT CRYING" Kyo yelled

"well sorry.. I was just being nice, what wrong with that?" Said Yuki sarcasticly

"S-sorry" Kyo stammered "I-I kust never mind, let's just go" Kyo begins to open the door but to his surprise it wont open "Umm ... Yuki what time is it?"

"3:30 why?"

"Oh no we're locked in"

"Wait I'm student council president. I have a key"

"great where is it?" asked Kyo "You don't have it do you?" he stated after seeing the look on Yuki's face after he asked.

"Umm... no i gave it to Tohru... I wonder If she's still here?"

"CALL. HER." Kyo said "OH WAIT WE LEFT OUR BAGS OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM BECAUSE A CERTIN STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT SAID IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO HAVE OUR BAGS IN HERE!"

"WELL IT IS!" stated Yuki getting defensive. "DAMNIT TO HELL"

"wait isn't that my line" said Kyo now very confused

"Oh yeah"

"Hey is that window open" asked Kyo pointing to a window behind Yuki. He nodded "good. open it." Yuki nodded and went to open the window while kyo started looking around the classroom for something "PERFECT" called Kyo

"What is it?" asked Yuki

"Rope" Stated Kyo bluntly like it was so totally obvious

"Umm okayy... and the window is... open"

"what was with the pause" asked Kyo again confused.

"Nothing" Yuki said in a singsong voice.

"Whatever just put this around your waist and jump out of the window and ill lower you down then jump after you okay" Yuki again just nodded and Kyo turned around for a second and Yuki jamp out of the window forgetting to tie the rope around his waist "WEEE... OH SHIT!" Kyo turns around and looks out the window "OH SHIT" he yells jumping out the window to save Yuki from dying for some random reason. "OWW!" yelled Kyo after landing on his back on the concreat footpath with Yuki sitting on top of him. "Oh that was scary. Oh and are you okay?" asked Yuki looking at the orange haired boy below him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way whatsoever :/**

"Oh that was scary. Oh and are you okay?" asked Yuki looking at the orange haired boy below him.  
"Just peachy-" replied Kyo sarcastically " I just jumped out of a window and was crushed by a certain SOMEBODY WHO IS STILL ON TOP OF ME!"  
"Oh yeah..." Yuki said as if nothing had happened.  
"And I thought Tohru was an airhead" sighed Kyo.  
"I'm not an airhead. I just don't care." Stated Yuki bluntly.  
"Thankyou Kyo for saving my life... oh your very welcome Yuki anytime!" "Oh just shut up you damn bastard" Yuki announced uncaring.  
Kyo just sighed "Whatever just help me up I think I broke something"  
"What did you break?" asked a curious Yuki who was still sitting on top of Kyo.  
"HOW WOULD I KNOW DO I LOOK LIKE A DOCTOR JUST GET OFF OF ME!"  
"Fine" Said Yuki "Lazy ass"  
"I COULD HAVE A FUCKING BROKEN LEG YOU ASS!" yelled Kyo "That doesn't mean you're not lazy..." stated Yuki...  
"JUST GET OFF OF ME!" at this point Yuki finally stands up and walks over to the lawn to sit down uncaring for his cousin who may have broken a leg.  
"Happy now, sissy cat, lazy ass, idiot boy..." Yuki not giving up on calling out a few new nicknames for his cousin lay back looking at the sky... "...Baka Neko"  
"I GET THE POINT!" Kyo now attempting to stand an failing miserably "OW!" "Can you get up on your own?" asked Yuki teasing the little kitten.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!" shouted a pissed off 'little kitten'.  
"I literally don't know" laughed Yuki to himself.  
"this isn't funny" muttered Kyo under his breath ... almost in tears from the pain his leg was causing him.  
"I didn't say it was funny" Yuki stated between giggles...  
"THEN STOP LAUGHING!"  
"I wasn't laughing... my throat was making funny noises" lied Yuki still giggling slightly.  
"Are you alright" Kyo said believing the lie worried his cousin was about to have an asthma attack... Yuki stunned by what Kyo had said had gasped and started coughing violently.  
"'Cough' 'cough' Kyo... I think... I'm 'cough' ... I can't breath..." gasped Yuki trying his best to take deep breaths... Kyo reaches into his school trousers and brings out an inhaler throwing it towards Yuki. "Here" Yuki attempt catching the inhaler but drops it... quickly he picks it back up and uses it to help himself breath again... Yuki now better lays down again humming to himself...  
"YOUR WELCOME ... AGAIN!" yells a really irritated orange haired boy "ok... what do you want me to do?" asked Yuki a little impressed at how Kyo had saved his life twice in one day ... and confused as to how he had an inhaler "by the way where did you get an inhaler"  
"HATORI! for both questions" stated Kyo.  
"But Hatori is so far away" complained Yuki "lucky I gave you an inhaler then" stated Kyo now giving Yuki a death stare.  
"Ok ... FINE!"

**Ok I will admit I have more for this but no one seems to be as interested in this one as they are in Facebook wars: Yuki VS Kyo and I really get annoyed at writing this because It's suppose to be a script but the stupid rules don't let us post scrip :( oh well I will post more for the few people that read this and I will try and post quickly but you have to either review or PM for that too happen sorry im really lazy ... **

**love you guys Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Yuki was breathing heavily as he entered Hatori's house "H-Hatori?"  
"Yuki?" A voice called as a figure appeared from the hallway " What are you doing here?"  
"Kyo... He broke his leg at school..." breathed Yuki briefly explaining the past events to his cousin.  
"How did he do that?" asked Hatori confused usually he would think the person had fallen from a high place but this was the cat they were talking about ...  
"well, I jumped out of a window and Kyo tried to save me and I landed on top of him" Yuki stated blushing a little at his stupidity.  
"Hmm"  
"REALLY!" yelled Yuki "'HMM' THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING SAY?!"  
"Oh right, it's just weird that's all"  
"What is?"  
"Well YOU jumped out of a window and KYO tried to SAVE YOU... what's he going to do next, save you from an asthma attack?" explained Hatori  
"Well... uh about that..." started Yuki "Just come with me" Hatori nodded and grabbed his medical bag from a table and headed towards Yuki's school.

When they had gotten there Hatori kneeled down beside his orange-haired cousin and began to examine the situation... "Kyo, which leg is broken?" he asked  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW DO I LOOK LIKE THE DOCTOR!" yelled Kyo suddenly clutching his left leg.  
"Don't be so stubborn, Which one hurts the most" He signals to Kyo's left leg "That one" Kyo nodded. "Ok, now we need to find a way to get you to the hospital or something..."  
"fine, just ... just don't tell Tohru" Stated Kyo causing everyone to stare at him "BECAUSE SHE WILL OVER REACT IDIOTS! I"M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"  
"Where is Tohru?" wondered Yuki  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" complained Kyo  
"but she wouldn't leave without knowing we were ok first"  
"Hmm... i guess" agreed Kyo  
"WHY IS EVERYONE DOING THIS 'HMM' THING?!"  
"huh?" asked a confused Kyo  
"you've got to be kidding me..." whispered Yuki to himself  
"Yuki-koi? Kyo-Kun? Hatori-san? what are you doing here?" asked Tohru  
"Miss Honda" responded Yuki smiling at his new girlfriend  
"You know you can call her Tohru"  
"Is that ok with you Miss Honda?" asked Yuki shyly  
"Y-yes that's ok Yuki-koi..."  
"T-tohru-koi..." Yuki said testing out the new name  
"YOU KNOW IM STILL JUST SITTING HERE WITH A BROKEN LEG!" yelled Kyo not realising what he just said  
"YOUR LEG IS BROKEN! OH NO! OH NO! OH ON! -" Tohru yelled worriedly "WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL1 OR CALL HATORI! NO WAIT HATORI IS HERE WE SHOULD -" she was cut off by Kyo  
"Just calm down it no big deal" lied Kyo because his leg was hurting like hell it took everything he had not to cry in front of Yuki and the others.  
"but what can we do?" asked Tohru now calmed down  
"AS I'VE SAID 3 TIMES NOW HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN DOCTOR!"  
"I'm going to take him to the hospital" explained Hatori to the brunette  
"I can take you to work if you'd like Miss Honda" offered Yuki  
"But it's Tuesday" stated a confused girl "I don't have work on Tuesdays"  
"HA! told you so Kyo!"  
"Told me what?" asked Kyo a smirk showing on his face "you were the one that mentioned her work" at that Yuki kicked Kyo's hip "HEY! YA KNOW NEXT TIME YOU HAVE AN ASTHMA ATTACK DON'T EXPECT ANY HELP FROM ME!"  
"YUKI YOU HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK! OH NO! ARE YOU OK!"  
At this Hatori was completely confused "What do you mean?"  
"Well I had an asthma attack and Kyo gave me a puffer" explained Yuki  
"Why would Kyo have a puffer?" questioned Hatori  
"H-Hatori... you gave me one for Yuki remember?" Kyo winked to Hatori hoping he would play along  
"I did?" asked Hatori confused at what the wink meant  
"Y-yes..." at this point Kyo was blushing a light shade of pink going redder as time passed  
"Kyo" said Hatori sternly  
"Yes..."  
"I think later we should have a little conversation in private" Kyo nodded "Ok, now let's get you to a hospital"  
"I'm going to take Tohru home" called Yuki starting to walk away holding Tohru's hand  
"Wait what. No. I'm gonna get in deep shit!" called Kyo  
"For what?" questioned Hatori a smirk apparant on his face  
"I-I" Stuttered Kyo  
"What is it Kyo?" asked Yuki  
"Nothing, Just go" Kyo said through his teeth leaving him with Hatori.

Sorry this took so long to upload, I usually write things in a notebook and I lost it so I had to re-write everything from scratch and as most of you know I am terrible for procrastinating... I have started writing the next chapter for this but I think that the Hospital scene will be a short one ... and I'm gonna need your help for this... make a review on who you think Kyo should date... you can make him Gay or Straight it doesn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy the next segment of randomness and if you are still reading this you deserve a cookie for putting up with it for this long haha  
I don't own Fruits Basket**

At the hospital with Kyo and Hatori, Hatori was questioning Kyo on the recent events that had taken place in one short day.  
"Kyo, Why did you have a puffer? Why did you help Yuki?"  
"I usually bring on Phy's Ed days" admitted Kyo not putting much of a fight (for once).  
"Why?" Questioned Hatori " You don't have asthma" He pointed out.  
"I KNOW THAT" yelled Kyo "What does it matter anyway..." he muttered to himself  
"Kyo..." Haori was growing impatient "TELL ME" he asked sternly.  
"for Yuki..." The young boy sighed  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
"It's nothin' , don't worry about it"  
"Kyo, tell me. I need to know"  
"In case he had an asthma attack"  
Hatori stood there for a few moments unable to comprehend what he had just heard "But why would you care...?" he asked himself aloud.

**With Yuki and Tohru**

"I sure hope Kyo-Kun is alright" Tohru said worriedly  
"He's fine" Yuki stated bluntly "Stupid Cat. Why did he even jump out of the window to begin with..."  
Tohru giggled "You know Yuki you jumped first from what I heard"  
"Oh right..." Yuki laughed along with his new girlfriend "Well why don't we clear our mind and go to our secret base Miss Honda, What do you say?"  
"Sure thing" Tohru flashed a smile at Yuki and they proceeded to the secret base

**At Home**

'The kids sure are taking a while to get home from school' thought Shigure 'Oh well, if anything happened it was probably because Kyo done something stupid'

**I thought I should have added Shigure in there somewhere so yeah... please let me know what you think and I have no idea where this will go so ****ideas**** would be extremely helpful**


End file.
